Not-Hoth Age Chart
As ages are relative to the book, this lists the characters by oldest to youngest. The current year in the series is year eight. The translation in to earth years is a rough estimate based on information gleaned from the series. The categories are separated by how old the character is in Not-Hoth years. * Over 100 - Comparable to later middle age to extremely elderly * Over 50 - Comparable to later adulthood to middle aged * Over 30/25 - Comparable to prime adulthood. * Over 17 - comparable to young adulthood. * Over 11 - comparable to teenage years. Note about children/teens: the development rate might be slower among the sa-khui. Comparable ages may not apply. Elders (over 100) The oldest reach near 200 Earth years old and the youngest around 125. Other than knowing that Vadren is the oldest and Sevvah the youngest, relative ages are unknown. * Vadren (160s not-hoth years) * Drenol * Dreyan * Kemli * Borren (27 years younger then Kemli) * Oshen * Sevvah (around 108 not-hoth years) Adults Adults (over 50) This group ranges from 60 to 125 earth years old. Vaza is significantly older then Warrek, but by how much is unknown. It is possible he is over 100. * Vaza * Warrek (~56 as of year 8) Adults (over 30) This group ranges from about 40 to 60 earth years old. * Rokan (~''46 as of year 8.'' 13 years older then Aehako, 30 years older then Sessah) * Gail (early 50s in earth years) * Adults- Exact ages relative to others unknown - some could be older than 50 Not-Hoth years. ** Asha ** Bek ** Cashol ** Dagesh ** Ereven ** Haeden ** Harrec ** Hassen (same age as Vektal) ** Hemalo ** Kashrem ** Maylak ** Vektal (same age as Hassen) ** Zolaya * Brothers - exact ages unknown, only ages relative to each other ** Salukh (eldest) ** Pashov (middle) ** Zennek (youngest) * Brothers - exact ages unknown, only ages relative to each other ** Raahosh (5 years older then Rukh) ** Rukh * Aehako (~36 as of year 8. 13 years younger then Rokan, 17 years older then Sessah) * Mardok (~35, to his calculations.) Adults (over 25) This group ranges from about 31 to 37 earth years old. * Taushen * Maddie - (she is older then Lila's 22 years at awakening. If by more then two years that firmly makes her older then original girls.) * Original humans -'' all are the same age (22 earth years, around 18 in Not-Hoth years) when taken, assumed younger then Taushen. ~26 Not-Hoth as of year 8.'' ** Ariana ** Claire ** Georgie ** Harlow ** Josie ** Kira ** Liz ** Marlene ** Megan ** Nora ** Stacy ** Tiffany * While 22 when taken, Lila was woken over a year after the original girls. ~25 not hoth as of year 8. ** Lila Young adults (over 17) This group ranges from 21 to 30 earth years old. * Devi (29) * Farli (~22 as of year 8, 25 Earth or Kes years) * Remaining Humans ''- Relative ages to each other unknown. Likely all are in there 20s in Earth years.'' ** Angie (25) ** Bridget (23) ** Brooke (early 20s) ** Callie (24) ** Elly (22/23) ** Flordeliza ** Hannah ** Kate ** Lauren (23) ** Marisol ** Nadine ** Penny ** Raven ** Samantha ** Steph ** Summer ** Veronica ** Willa Teens and Older Children Teens (11-16) Comparable to 13 to 20 earth years. * Sessah - (around 19/20 in earth years, and 16 in Not-Hoth years) * Tia - (17 earth years, young teen in Not-Hoth years) Preteens (8-10) Comparable to 10 to 12 earth years. * Esha (about 10 in Not-Hoth years. Around three years older then the Rukhar)) Kits (0-7) Comparable to about 0 to 9 earth years. Year 2 Births * Rukhar * Raashel * Anna and Elsa * Talie * Kae * Zalene * Pacy * Analay * Holvek II * Makash Year 3 Births * Erevair * Lukti * Joden * Aayla * Rollan * Vekka * Masan * Tash Years 5-7 Births * Shema (year 5) * Relvi (year 5 or 6) * Joha * Z'hren (likely year 7 or 8) Year 8 Births * Lola * Zoari * Glory * Daya II * Ahsoka Year 9 Births * Nora's Baby * Elly's Baby * Kate's Baby * Summer's Baby * Megan's Baby * Brooke's Baby * Kira's Baby Year 9 or 10 Births (gestation length unknown) * Lauren's Baby * Veronica's Baby * Willa's Baby * Angie's Baby * Hannah's Baby * Devi's Baby * Nadine's Baby * Callie's Baby Category:Meta